


Can't Take The Heat

by MrGayRights



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sunburn, but that's okay, male reader - Freeform, mammon has like 1 brain cell, mc is morosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGayRights/pseuds/MrGayRights
Summary: Mammon and MC go to the human realm beach! Remember how Devildom doesn't have a sun?(Originally posted on Tumblr)
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Can't Take The Heat

“Mammon, c’mere, you gotta put on sunscreen!” MC called out as he finished up rubbing the sunscreen onto himself. He could practically hear Mammon roll his eyes in the groan he got in response and MC rolled his own eyes right back.

“MC, I’m not gonna get burned by the stupid sun!” Mammon huffed. Despite his whining, the demon plopped down next to his human with a pout. He knew that even if he continued running off into the ocean, MC would’ve just used their pact to make him come back.

MC couldn’t help but smile a little at Mammon’s childishness, it was part of his charm in a way. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the other man’s cheek, “Thank you. How about I put it on for you, hm?” His smile grew as Mammon’s cheeks darkened.

“…Do whatever you want.”

The human chuckled, giving his boyfriend another kiss before getting to work, starting with Mammon’s back. At particularly tense spots, MC would press down a bit harder, making Mammon putty in his hands. Soon, Mammon was no longer pouting about his human worrying about him too much and was instead enjoying the pampering, completely relaxed.

The second MC was finished though, the demon hopped up, suddenly full of energy, “Cool! Let’s go swim already!” He pulled MC up as well, practically dragging him to the water.

“Mammon! You have to wa-!” MC was cut off as Mammon picked him up and tossed him into the cold waters. When MC popped his head out of the water to scold the demon, he was met with a large splash in his face as Mammon flopped into the ocean next to him. ‘Ah well, too late.’ The human thought with a fond smile as he watched his boyfriend splash around.

–

“MC,” Mammon whined, “Why didn’t you tell me that I had to wait?!”

“I tried, babe, but someone just couldn’t wait to listen,” MC replied, gently rubbing the aloe on the other man’s shoulder. His tone seemed a bit exasperated, but there was a small smile on his face.

Mammon’s idiocy was also part of his charm and MC wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
